Звёзды Сириуса Блэка
by SlaniaS
Summary: Единственной их мечтой было хоть раз увидеть отца. Но у шутницы-судьбы своё мнение о том, как мечты должны сбываться. Возможно ли переиграть судьбу на её же поле? ОС: Альтаир и Эридан Блэк. Соавтор: Charli15
1. Пролог

Элизабет Блэк всегда с особой гордостью и трепетом хранила в душе тот день, когда блистательный Сириус Блэк встал перед ней на одно колено и протянул обручальное кольцо на глазах у всего Ордена Феникса. Бойкий красавец, за которым вечно увивалась стайка девушек, радостно визжащих от единого его взгляда в их сторону. Тот самый Блэк, который только лишь своим присутствием мог вызывать в её спокойной душе бешеный ураган страстей, в миг выветривая все разумные мысли. "Чёртов гриффиндорец" — думала она в такие моменты, из последних сил сдерживая трясущиеся коленки и с невообразимым трудом держа маску спокойствия и дружелюбия. Она аристократка, и, пускай на Равенкло идеи чистокровного превосходства не имели большой популярности, потомственная волшебница в девятом поколении не могла опускаться до легкомысленного и невежественного поведения маглорождённых ведьм.

Ещё будучи на четвёртом курсе, она умудрилась влюбиться в этого весельчака Блэка, на курс старше неё. А кто бы не влюбился? Именно поэтому, когда родители, заметив влюблённость дочери, всеми правдами и неправдами смогли договориться с Орионом и Вальбургой Блэк о помолвке с их сыном, она парила в облаках от счастья, купаясь в лучах искрящей радости. Но блаженство продлилось недолго, а возвращение на землю оказалось слишком болезненным — юный Блэк не захотел даже слышать о договорном браке и сбежал из-под крыла родителей.

Единственным утешением несостоявшейся невесты было то, что он не имел ничего против самой Элизабет Фоули — он был против навязанной свадьбы без любви. Тогда она решила, что непременно сделает всё, чтобы влюбить в себя этого гордеца. И добилась. Чего только ей стоило влиться в компанию маглозащитников! Слава Богу, она была не единственной чистокровной ведьмой среди этого сборища. Но награда перекрывала всё — Сириус Блэк заметил влюблённую в него девушку и оценил её по достоинству. И не только сделал ей предложение, но и женился.

Сейчас перед ней лежал альбом с семейными фотографиями, который она неспешно рассматривала уже не первый час. С колдофото на неё смотрели двое счастливых молодожёнов, и их широкие улыбки непроизвольно заражали оптимизмом.

В копилке её сокровенных воспоминаний было ещё одно, самое дорогое и счастливое. Для большинства жителей волшебной Англии это была абсолютно обычная январская ночь, одна из многих. Не лучше, и не хуже других. Для неё же она стала особенной: именно тогда на свет появились её замечательные дети — близнецы Альтаир и Эридан. Буквально на следующий день, когда мать и новорождённые выспались и пришли в себя, гордый отец пригласил колдофотографа в их берлогу — так он в шутку называл их небольшой дом, доставшийся Сириусу в наследство от дяди.

Погружение в радостные воспоминания всегда поднимало настроение и успокаивало Элизабет. Но сейчас, глядя на настенные волшебные часы, показывавшие звёздное небо с проплывающими мимо созвездиями, она не могла сдержать беспокойства и то и дело тормошила в руках закладку из альбома. Время неумолимо близилось к полуночи…

В которой раз за вечер она хваталась за небольшой альбом в руках, открывала на первой странице и начинала просмотр заново. «Через пятнадцать минут он придёт, вот увидишь» — как мантру повторяла про себя девушка, старательно отгоняя тревожные мысли и воспоминания о последнем разговоре. Ему тогда тоже было неспокойно.

Сегодня с утра, когда она готовила завтрак, к ней подошёл муж и, мягко обняв со спины, проговорил:

— Я хочу навестить Поттеров, милая.

— С ними ничего не случится, а тебе лучше не высовываться… Ты же знаешь, сейчас все они ищут именно тебя.

Сириус кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Но у меня нехорошее предчувствие.

Параноик! И вообразивший себя бессмертным. Он же «Хранитель», ему полагается прятаться, а не разгуливать по миру в поисках очередных неприятностей. Лучше бы сто раз подумал о себе и детях! Но он не был бы Сириусом Блэком, если бы бросил друзей в такой момент. Проклятая война, проклятый Волдеморт. И если Сириус умрёт, она даже не узнает.

Элизабет механическими движениями накрыла на стол, но сдерживаемые эмоции взяли верх, и она бессильно сползла по стенке. Уткнувшись в коленки, она не смогла сдержаться и разрыдалась, словно маленькая девчонка. Сириус присел рядом и заботливо обхватил её трясущиеся плечи, притянул к своей груди.

— Ну что ты? Не плачь, Лиз, всё будет хорошо.

— Я боюсь. Ужасно боюсь за тебя каждый раз, когда ты уходишь, — тихо всхлипнула девушка, с неохотой признаваясь в своих слабостях, — Я не смогу жить без тебя…

— Тебе не придётся.

Элизабет крепко обняла его, буквально вцепившись пальцами в ткань рубашки:

— Тебя не остановить… я знаю… ни я, ни дети…

— Я должен защитить Поттеров.

— Да… Поттеры… Джеймс всегда был для тебе дороже всего… — девушка поднялась, смахивая слезы аккуратными движениями, — садись завтракать, остынет всё…

Сириус ел, не ощущая вкуса блюд, а внутри нарастало беспокойство, что-то было не так, что-то должно было случиться. Он тяжело вздохнул. Лиз была права, стоило правильно расставить приоритеты — друзья, бесспорно, играли большую роль в его жизни, но провести семейный праздник стоило в кругу семьи, не чопорной и строго выверенной соразмерно этикету, а любимой, уютной и с улыбками ищущей его внимания.

Целый день напряжение росло. Элизабет готовила праздничный обед, оставив истосковавшихся по общению с отцом мальчишек на Сириуса. Тот еле поспевал за маленькими шалунами, ни на минуту не оставлявших попыток что-то исследовать. На некоторое время успокоить сорванцов смог плавающий по воздуху волшебный кораблик, но когда игрушка рискнула приблизиться слишком близко к детям, ту пришлось спасать от съедения. Ненадолго отойдя, Сириус был вынужден нестись обратно под трёхголосый рёв: добравшись до магловского магнитофона, Эри как-то ухитрился его включить, и близнецы перепугались внезапно раздавшейся громкой музыки.

Дети требовали много внимания и помогали отвлечься. Но под вечер нехорошее предчувствие уже вовсе не давало спокойно сидеть.

— Мне нужно идти, Лиз. Чувствую, что что-то происходит.

— Но… — в общей предпраздничной суматохе чувство опасности отступило, и она растерялась, — праздник же…

— Вот именно — праздник! А Пит там один…

— Пит, — девушка презрительно фыркнула.

Сириус знал, что из всех его друзей, Лиз больше всего не любила Питера. Или правильнее сказать только Питера.

Он подошёл к ней, обхватил ладонями лицо и заглянул прямо в глаза:

— Не могу больше… Извёлся весь… Я быстро. Проверю и вернусь! — Сириус улыбнулся, — обед не успеет остыть.

Лиз покачала головой, провела ладонью по его щеке и легонько коснулась его губ своими:

— Иди… — голос прозвучал тихо и обречённо. Если Сириус уже что-то для себя решил, то отговаривать было бесполезно.

— Всё будет в порядке.

Сириус поднялся в детскую. Мальчики не спали, они гулили и играли волшебными погремушками. Сириус поднял их на руки и поцеловал. Мальчики засмеялись, цепляя за длинные волосы.

— До встречи, мои звёздочки.

Он опустил мальчиков обратно в кроватку и вышел из детской, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Бегом сбежав с лестницы, быстро чмокнул жену в щёку и улыбнулся:

— Я быстро! Одна нога здесь, другая там!

— Я буду тебя ждать! — крикнула она ему вслед, — Слышишь? Я буду ждать!

Из окна Элизабет видела, как Сириус лихо запрыгнул на мотоцикл, одним резким движением завёл его и меньше чем через минуту исчез в небе, растворившись в наступающих сумерках. Несмотря на все обещания мужа, девушка не могла подавить в себе возрастающую тревогу.

В комнате царил уютный полумрак, когда Элизабет проснулась от постороннего шума. Был уже вечер следующего дня, и она так и не ложилась спать, ожидая возвращения мужа. С непониманием оглядевшись по сторонам и не найдя в безмятежной гостиной источника звука, она встала с кресла и направилась к окну. С коленей упал открытый альбом с колдофото, и девушка поспешно подняла и прижала к себе дорогую вещь.

— Они должны ответить! — различила она чей-то яростный крик.

— Смерть за смерть! — вторил ему не менее воодушевлённо второй голос.

«Что происходит?»

Приоткрыв занавеску, девушка в тот же миг отскочила от оконного проёма: через секунду раздался удар. Жалобно звякнуло стекло, защитные чары заставили отскочить запущенный в окно камень.

Собравшись с духом и соблюдая меры предосторожности, Элизабет выглянула на улицу. Когда она увидела разъярённую толпу у ворот, её глаза непроизвольно расширились, и она не смогла сдержать удивлённого возгласа.

«Как это возможно?!»

По словам Сириуса, их дом был надёжно спрятан и защищён: его не смогли бы найти даже специальные министерские следилки, а проникнуть внутрь могли лишь самые близкие люди. Но факты говорили сами за себя: защитные щиты были сломаны, заклинания спали. Во всей ситуации был только один плюс. Если она не проснулась от ножевого удара, значит, запирающие чары на воротах и входной двери ещё не были разрушены. Но как скоро их взломают — лишь вопрос времени.

— Смотрите, смотрите, вон она! — говоривший указал пальцем на одно из окон, то самое, где скрывалась растерянная девушка, и толпа взревела.

В тот же миг кованые ворота были снесены, и множество ног устремились по ухоженному цветнику перед домом, топча свежескошенный газон и уничтожая заколдованные садовые фонарики. Рвущейся как можно скорее достичь своей цели толпе не хватало узкой дорожки, ведущей к аккуратному домику в глубине участка.

Элизабет продолжала стоять у окна, отстранённо наблюдая за происходящим. Казалось, что она смотрит один из тех маггловских фильмов, что показывал ей муж. И даже когда разрушающее заклинание ударило в непосредственной близости от окна, она никак не отреагировала. Лишь машинально выхватила палочку и сжала её в руке.

— Смерть жене предателя и его выродкам! — общий шум прорезал громкий голос, разжигающий всеобщую ненависть.

Эти слова, словно хлыст, заставили девушку очнуться от оцепенения и начать действовать. Её дети в опасности! Нужно срочно уходить!

Краем глаза она видела, как какой-то человек напротив крыльца вскинул палочку и занёс руку для удара. Защитные чары выдержали, дверь не поддалась.

— Пускай ответят… — продолжение фразы потонуло в одобрительном гуле толпы, но девушка уже их не слушала — она со всех ног бежала по ступеням вверх. Одним резким движением открыв дверь детской, она ворвалась внутрь небольшой светлой комнаты и подлетела к кроваткам. Близнецы не спали, перепугано ворочаясь и заливаясь в испуганном плаче. В попытке успокоить, она улыбнулась и расцеловала обоих в пухлые щёчки.

В этот момент с первого этажа раздался оглушительный грохот: нападающие волшебники неистово пытались пробиться в дом молодой четы Блэков. Послышались неясные выкрики, а потом снизу потянуло жаром, и в воздухе стал появляться едкий запах гари. Не медля, Элизабет схватила обоих детей на руки, крепко прижала к себе и трансгрессировала.

В спину ей нёсся чей-то воинственный крик:

— Отомстим прихвостням Волдеморта!


	2. Глава 1: Семья

Перемещение произошло резким рывком и буквально выбросило девушку на колючий ковёр гостиной: она едва устояла на ногах. Сделав судорожный глоток воздуха, Лиз закашлялась. Дети были напуганы внезапной сменой обстановки, особенно громко заходился в плаче Альти. Девушка начала поспешно укачивать малышей и напевать негромкую колыбельную.

— Лиз, как я рада, что с вами всё хорошо! — девушка быстро обернулась на внезапно раздавшийся сзади голос и неосознанно прижала к себе детей сильнее, от чего истерика только усилилась. Через пару секунд пришло узнавание.

— Мама!

Невысокая полноватая женщина бросилась к ней навстречу, в спешке путаясь в полах длинного старомодного платья и незаметно вытирая слёзы. Тени, царившие в тёмной гостиной, не могли скрыть сияющую улыбку на её бледном лице.

— Ты цела? С тобой всё в порядке? — торопливо причитая, немолодая женщина оценивающим взглядом окинула дочь и заботливо поправила той выбившийся локон за ухо, — Как детки? С ними всё хорошо?

Взглянув на заходящегося в отчаянном плаче Альти и старающегося не отставать от старшего брата Эри, Элизабет пришла в ужас. Голос застрял где-то в горле, и до слуха матери долетел еле слышный шёпот, полный ужаса:

— Кровь…

— Где, милая? — одним мановением палочки та зажгла светильники в гостиной и испуганно воскликнула, — О, Мерлин! Рикки!

С тихим хлопком в центре гостиной возник неприглядный карлик, ростом едва достававший взрослому человеку до пояса. Одним цепким взглядом оценив обстановку, домовой эльф наколдовал пеленальный столик и расстелил на нём чистую простыню.

— Прошу, хозяйка.

Передав младшего сына в заботливые руки семейного эльфа, вырастившего ещё её саму, Элизабет аккуратно уложила Альтаира. Развернув промокшее от крови одеяльце, девушка еле сдержала возглас ужаса: часть тканей на ножке мальчика отсутствовала, и из раны не переставая шла кровь.

— Расщеп, — констатировала миссис Фоули, — Удивительно стойкий малыш: до сих пор не потерял сознания от кровопотери. Следует срочно позвать целителя. Рикки!

— Нет, мам! Нельзя! И мы не успеем!

Девушка несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, беря себя в руки и унимая панику. Затем она достала палочку и твёрдо произнесла:

— Я справлюсь.

Операция по восстановлению тканей и кровеносных сосудов продлилась не один час, и отняла у Элизабет почти все силы. Одно дело — залечить рану, оставленную магловским оружием, пускай и очень глубокую. Совсем другое — повреждения, нанесённые магическим способом. Даже ссадина не может быть полностью заживлена, что говорить о тяжёлой ране вдоль всей ноги. Оставалось только надеяться, что самым тяжелым напоминанием об этой ночи, будет уродливый рваный шрам.

Вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной руки, девушка устало улыбнулась:

— Видимо, я не зря ходила на курсы практической колдомедицины, — грустно вздохнув, она добавила, — Правда, тогда я думала, что придётся помогать Сириусу и его друзьям.

Глядя на спокойно спящего ребёнка перед собой, Элизабет разрывалась от чувства вины. Она сама подвергла своих детей опасности. Увидев, в каком состоянии находится дочь, миссис Фоули, невесомо коснулась её плеча:

— Ты молодец, дорогая. Пойдём в столовую, Рикки подаст нам чай.

Горячий напиток бодрил и постепенно возвращал мысли в правильное русло, позволяя спокойно и трезво мыслить. Чувство вины сменилось ощущением неимоверной усталости. Нервное напряжение, преследовавшее её на протяжении последних суток, отступало, сменяясь ощущением защищённости родительского дома.  
Из сонного состояния Элизабет вывел голос матери:

— Ты не представляешь, как мы испугались, когда узнали, что Сириуса арестовали!

— Как арестовали?! — подскочила на месте Элизабет.

— Да, — недовольно поморщилась мать, — Сегодня утром. Он убил волшебника и ещё дюжину маглов в самом центре Лондона! Мне всегда казалось, что он слишком вспыльчив и импульсивен… Его пренебрежение к закону проявлялось еще в школе: ты ведь помнишь его постоянные нарушения школьных правил. А если вспомнить о наклонностях его кузины, какой пример она подала Сириусу? — миссис Фоули вздохнула, — но ты его так любила…

— Не может быть… Тут какая-то ошибка!

— Это произошло посреди дня при множестве свидетелей. Не хватает половины улицы. Такой скандал!

Женщина небрежно протянула девушке сегодняшний номер Ежедневного Пророка. Ей было жаль Лиз, которая жила мечтами о счастливой жизни с этим невменяемым. Им с отцом стоило лучше присмотреться к наследнику знаменитой фамилии, не потакая глупым желаниям дочери.

На главной странице газеты с колдофото на Элизабет смотрел муж. Чуть выше горели крупные буквы заголовка:

«ПОЙМАНА ПРАВАЯ РУКА ТОГО-КОГО-НЕЛЬЗЯ-НАЗЫВАТЬ.  
Сириус Блэк пожизненно отправлен в Азкабан».

Спустя неделю рана Альти окончательно затянулась, и оба мальчика вновь веселились и исследовали окружающий мир, пробуя на зуб всё, что попадалось им под руку. Элизабет любила и гордилась своими сыновьями, но не могла сдержать тоску, поселившуюся в её сердце с тех пор, как она узнала об аресте мужа. Его посадили без суда и следствия! Откуда вообще они взяли этот бред, что он работал на Тёмного Лорда?! Последняя мысль вызывала в ней ярость и желание пойти самой во всём разобраться. Единственным сдерживающим фактором были родители, убеждавшие выждать и не торопиться появляться на публике — это могло быть очень опасно для неё, как для жены «Правой Руки» самого знаменитого тёмного волшебника Великобритании. Элизабет боялась больше даже не за себя. Ей было страшно от мысли, что её любимые сыновья могли в один миг лишиться не только отца, но и матери. И стать почти такими же сиротами, как маленький Поттер. О Мальчике-Который-Выжил, девушка узнала из газет.

Размышления о безопасности плавно перетекли к вопросу правильного воспитания близнецов. В Элизабет с детства воспитывали трепетное чтение традиций и уважение родовых ценностей, поэтому она прекрасно понимала, как важно мальчикам вырасти достойными наследниками Блэк. А получить должное воспитание они могли лишь в одном месте и у одного человека.

К встрече с Вальбургой Блэк Элизабет готовилась очень тщательно, от одежды до прически — всё согласно этикету. Она никогда не встречалась с матерью мужа, но, вспоминая его рассказы, понимала, что разговор обещает быть трудным. Как-то раз, Сириус показал ей, где находится его родной дом, даже назвал адрес. Собравшись и несколько раз тщательно проверив свой внешний вид, девушка наконец трансгрессировала.

Площадь Гриммо встретила Элизабет хмурым видом старинных обветшалых домов, хрустом опавших листьев под ногами и низким беспристрастным небом. Поблизости не было никого.

Подойдя к появившемуся из ниоткуда дому, девушка поднялась по ступенькам и постучала.

Дверь открылась не сразу, на пороге стоял старый домовой эльф и неприветливо сверлил её взглядом. Элизабет приняла важный вид и бросила слуге:

— Доложи хозяйке, что её хочет видеть миссис Блэк.

Впустив гостью внутрь, эльф оставил её дожидаться в коридоре, а сам неспешно удалился, ворча что-то себе под нос. Старинный дом внутри выглядел ещё более величественно, чем снаружи. Высокие стены были обиты дорогой тканью, тяжёлые портьеры на окнах скрывали дом от уличной суеты, создавая в доме особую атмосферу, погружённую в тихий полусон, а отполированная до блеска лестница терялась на верхних этажах.

Вскоре он вернулся и без особого почтения пригласил девушку следовать за ним. Бесшумно следуя по ковровым дорожкам, они поднялись на второй этаж и подошли к красивой резной двери. Прежде чем войти, девушка вздохнула, надела на лицо маску Ледяной королевы и шагнула в комнату.

Гостиная обладала такой же величественной обстановкой. Вальбурга Блэк сидела на одном из старинных кресел с книгой в руке. До прихода девушки та, видимо, читала. Лиз присела в лёгком реверансе и, замерев на входе, ожидала дальнейшего приглашения, заодно осторожно рассматривая свекровь. Та, не скрываясь, оценивающим взглядом блуждала по хрупкой девичьей фигуре.

Вальбурга хорошо подходила под описываемый Сириусом портрет — строгая аристократка, англичанка до мозга костей, владеющая своей мимикой и следующая этикету до педантичности. Если её сыновья возьмут от неё только хорошее и не будут переходить на крайности, то вырастут достойными наследниками древнего рода. Так же, нельзя было сказать, что Вальбурга была старой. Однако строгое чёрное платье, в которое была закована её фигура, прибавляло миссис Блэк несколько лишних лет.

— Явилась… — наконец заговорила свекровь, — Уже больше года как стала Блэк и только сейчас соизволила появиться познакомиться со свекровью.

— Леди Блэк…

— Помолчи, — Вальбурга бросила последний изучающий взгляд на Элизабет и вынесла вердикт своей скрупулёзной проверки, — Ты хороша собой, да и на Равенкло дурочек не держат. Моему сыну подходишь… Наследников родила, я слышала…

Элизабет поспешила подтвердить:

— Да.

— И где же они? — Леди Блэк окинула внимательным взглядом пространство за невесткой и, не обнаружив искомого, недовольно нахмурилась, — Одна пришла? Почему не с детьми?

— Я не знала, согласитесь ли Вы принять нас, — девушка едва слышно вздохнула, стараясь держать холодную маску неприступности, — Сириус арестован.

— Знаю. Доигрался, паршивец…

— Леди Блэк, вы говорите о моём супруге и отце моих детей, — холодно прервала её Элизабет, хотя в душе она была согласна с ней. Сириус слишком много времени проводил в этих играх со смертью.

— И что? — цинично усмехнулась Вальбурга.

— Это неприлично, мадам…

— Будешь учить меня приличиям, соплячка?! — прищурилась женщина.

Не поддаваясь детскому желанию принести извинения, Элизабет гордо вздёрнула подбородок и с вызовом посмотрела на свекровь:

— Если надо…

Леди Блэк одарила её долгим тяжёлым взглядом, а потом вдруг рассмеялась.

— Гордая и нахальная… Мне нравится, — она махнула рукой в сторону софы, — садись, выпьем чая и поговорим…

За несколько часов непринуждённого, насколько это было возможно между двумя холодными аристократками, разговора, чай незаметно перетёк в обед. Выслушав подробный рассказ невестки, Вальбурга раздражённо положила приборы на серебряную тарелку и тихим голосом произнесла:

— Значит, он предпочёл месть за Поттеров семье? Очень в духе моего старшего сына. Друзья всегда были для него важнее семьи.

Элизабет согласно кивнула. Это были в точности её слова.

— Кричер! — позвала слугу Вальбурга.

— Да, хозяйка?

— Приготовь комнаты на четвёртом этаже, а также просторную гостевую на третьем, — она отдала распоряжения домовику и повернулась к невестке с лёгкой усмешкой на губах.

— Сомневаюсь, что вам понравится комната Сириуса, — а затем продолжила, — Миссис Элизабет с детьми теперь будет жить у нас.

— Кричер понял, Кричер сделает всё в лучшем виде для хозяйки Блэк.

***

В камере было невыносимо холодно: от грязных заплесневелых стен сквозило скорбью и страданием, а из вязкой тьмы вокруг раздавались стоны и нечеловеческие завывания. В этом страшном месте даже самые посредственные воспоминания казались невероятно приятными и счастливыми. Но стоило рискнуть подумать о них — как тут же рядом с камерой появлялись тёмные тени дементоров. Заключённым оставалось лишь предаваться кошмарам, всё глубже погружаясь в пучину отчаяния. Для любого, кто даже недолго пробыл в Азкабане, жизнь бесповоротно делилась на «до» и «после».

Скоро должен был быть обед. Нельзя было сказать, что он успел привыкнуть к местной блевотине, носящей гордое название «каши», но тело, так или иначе, требовало еды. В моменты приёма пищи Сириус предпочитал забывать, что недавно ел совсем иные блюда, заботливо приготовленные ему любимой женой. Если же он обращался в пса, вкус поглощаемой отравы переставал иметь такое значение. Он должен выбраться, обязательно. Ради своей семьи.

В коридоре раздались шаркающие шаги, и вскоре пространство за решёткой осветилось пятном тёплого света.

— Эй, Блэк, — раздражённо постучал по прутьям охранник. Дальняя стена утопала в тенях, и он не видел внимательно следящего за ним взгляда, — Проснись, вшивая тварь.

— У меня ещё нет вшей, — вяло отшутился узник, — А что, уже обед?

Вместо ответа надзиратель гадко усмехнулся в усы. Просунув сквозь ржавые прутья скомканную газету, он небрежно бросил ту к ногам заключённого.

— Для тебя есть новости.

Вновь раздались шаги, пятно света дрогнуло и стало постепенно удаляться.

— А как же обед? — возмутился узник, — Ведь мне полагается!

— Таким как ты, в земле гнить полагается. Скажи спасибо, что я тебе информацию передал. А за всё, как известно, нужно платить. Приятного аппетита, не подавись.

Наощупь найдя брошенную газету, Сириус подошёл к маленькому окошку у внешней стены камеры. Оно было расположено высоко под потолком, и сквозь грязные прутья решётки на пол падал тоненький луч света. Это было единственное место в камере, где буквы статей не размывались в одно чёрное пятно.

Небрежным движением поправив помявшуюся одежду, он с достоинством выпрямил спину и стал читать газету. Новости — это хорошо.

В первых статьях говорилось, что Отделом Мракоборцев была начата полномасштабная операция по отлову Пожирателей Смерти. Министерство планировало провести множество расследований, и Визенгамотом уже было заведено множество дел. Многих сподвижников Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть должны были вскоре отправить в тюрьму или на любовную встречу с Дементорами. Это означало, что ситуация в войне кардинально изменилась за последние дни, и новый перевес был не на стороне известного Тёмного мага. В душе полыхнули положительные эмоции, которые пришлось задавить в зародыше.

Но потом взгляд уткнулся в небольшую заметку — некролог в самом конце «Ежедневного Пророка». Дыхание перехватило, и в голове образовалась ватная завеса, не позволявшая внятно мыслить. Сириус не мог поверить своим глазам, судорожно вцепившись в мятые страницы и раз за разом перечитывая скупые строки.

Когда до узника наконец дошёл смысл сухих соболезнований, он впал в бешенство, яростно колотя каменные стены темницы и разбивая кулаки в кровь. Кричал ругательства, проклинал и выл волком. Дикая боль в груди разрывала на куски, будто у него наживую вырывали сердце.

Потом он обессиленно сполз по стенке на грязный пол. В безжизненных серых глазах плескалось море отчаяния и боли, а сухие губы без устали шептали: «Они мертвы. Они все мертвы».


	3. Глава 2: Детство

Статная дама в чёрном добротном платье размеренным шагом шла по коридорам Министерства. Вокруг царила рабочая атмосфера: от кабинета к кабинету смешным шагом сновали клерки, секретари, загруженные бумагами до самого носа, спешно неслись в архив, по этажам летали десятки бумажных посланий. Она давно не была здесь — сложно было припомнить, когда именно это было, но точно её муж тогда был жив. Несмотря на показную маску спокойной уверенности, внутри Вальбурги бушевала невообразимая буря эмоций:

«Как они посмели кинуть в Азкабан наследника Блэков словно какую-нибудь шваль! Что они о себе вообще возомнили?! Да, он непутёвый, наглый, дерзкий, но он мой сын, он Блэк! Ради этих шутов он сбежал из дома, порвал с семьёй, с родом, с наследством! А они… Неблагодарные!»

Вальбурга никогда в жизни не употребляла грязных бранных слов — не то чтобы она их не знала, но воспитание истинной леди не позволяло опуститься до уровня простолюдинов — однако сейчас она готова была ругаться как портовый грузчик.

«Как они могли назвать Блэка предателем?! Тем более Сириуса! Да он был верен им как пёс, хотя его верность должна была быть направлена на род и семью».

Вальбурга успела достаточно накрутить себя, пока дошла до нужного кабинета в центральной части здания. Уверенным движением она распахнула дверь в приёмную и вошла.

— Милочка, — обратилась она к секретарю, которая привычно бросила на посетительницу вопросительный взгляд, — доложи Министру что её желает видеть Вальбурга Блэк.

Юная ведьмочка нырнула в кабинет и довольно быстро вернулась. Вальбурга королевской походкой направилась было к двери, но её остановили:

— Простите, но вас просили подождать, — защебетала секретарь с фальшивой дружелюбной улыбкой, — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Аристократка поморщилась, но села. Прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем её пригласили в кабинет. Вальбурга поднялась и с идеально прямой спиной и поднятым подбородком проследовала к двери.

Миллисента Багнолд занимала пост Министра Магии около года. Ей пришлось стать министром в тяжёлый для страны период, поэтому её правление было жёстким и богатым на непопулярные меры. Она не имела ни семьи, ни детей, всё это ей заменила служба стране. Она ненавидела Волдеморта и всех тех, кто его поддерживал, и ради избавления от них, ради страны она готова была на всё. Вальбурга последние годы была далека от политики, но она была уверена, что женщина сможет понять женщину, а имя её рода — не пустой звук.

Первые секунды женщины оценивающе смотрели друг на друга, после чего Министр жестом пригласила Вальбургу сесть.

— Миссис Блэк, что привело Вас ко мне? — голос Багнолд звучал властно и холодно.

— Не что, а кто, — поправила Вальбурга с тенью недовольства в голосе. Как-будто у неё много причин являться к Министру, — Мой сын — Сириус Орион Блэк. Ваши некомпетентные подчинённые отправили его Азкабан. Здесь какая-то ошибка.

— Преступникам место в тюрьме.

— Он не преступник. Сириус бросил дом и семью ради этих… — Вальбурга поджала губы, но продолжить не решилась, боясь сорваться, — Я знаю своего сына, он на такое не был способен. Вы судите слишком поверхностно.

— Сомнений в его преступлении нет. Свидетелями были и маги, и маглы.

— Маглы, — фыркнула аристократка.

— Маглы, — с напором подтвердила Багнолд, — к тому же, это не афишируется, но он так же виновен в смерти четы Поттер…

— Поттер? Да он едва ли не молился на Поттера!

— Ну, мало ли как можно притворяться, — усмехнулась министр, — он сам во всём признался. Так что, всё сделано правильно.

— Правильно? Вы считаете, что заточение наследника древнейшего, благороднейшего рода это правильно?

— Благороднейшего? — Багнолд пренебрежительно вскинула брови и подалась вперёд, — это ваш-то род благороднейший? Да он замазан кровью по самые уши!

— Не смейте!

— Ещё как посмею. Это Вы породили чудовищ! Ваши сыновья мучили и убивали людей! Ваши речи насквозь пропитаны идеями Волдеморта, не удивительно, что ваши дети стали преступниками. Если не хотите отправиться вслед за Сириусом Блэком как соучастница, сидите тихо. Не Вам диктовать мне условия.

— Да… да как Вы можете? — Вальбурга вскочила, её щёки пылали, и от гордого достоинства леди не осталось и следа.

— Всего вам хорошего. Прощайте. — равнодушно бросила гостье Багнолд и опустила взгляд в бумаги на столе, недвусмысленно намекая, что встреча закончена.

По возвращению домой Вальбурга пребывала в бешенстве. Так сильно унизить леди древнейшего, практически королевского рода посмели впервые. Ей даже не дали высказаться в защиту собственного сына, виновного лишь в том, что отомстил предателю!

Элизабет возлагала большие надежды на визит свекрови в Министерство. Она знала, была совершенно точно уверена, что её муж не был Пожирателем Смерти! Возможно, что-то пошло не так, и вследствие несчастного случая Питер и остальные маглы погибли. Да, она не отрицала, что Сириус ставил Поттеров всегда превыше всего, но он не был убийцей. Ведь не мог быть?.. Как она ненавидела предателя Питера, из-за которого счастливая жизнь десятков судеб теперь была искалечена или совсем прервана.

Одного взгляда на Вальбургу ей хватило, чтобы понять, что переговоры с треском провалились. Все надежды молодой девушки рухнули в один миг, и она, не в силах больше сдерживаться даже перед строгой свекровью, бессильно упав в кресло, разрыдалась. Что делать теперь, она не знала…  
Поведение невестки не вызвало удивления у миссис Блэк. Хотя она и была недовольна недостойным поведением девушки, она понимала, насколько тяжело и больно было ей потерять дорогого человека. Скольких потеряла она сама? С этими мыслями Вальбурга Блэк тактично удалилась.

Она вернулась лишь тогда, когда Элизабет более-менее успокоилась, и приказала домовику сделать им чай. Горячий напиток должен был взбодрить и придать сил отчаявшейся девушке, больше напоминавшей сейчас тень себя прежней.

— Тебе не следует так убиваться из-за моего недалёкого сына. Он сам виноват в случившемся.

— Я знаю, — бесцветным голосом согласилась Элизабет, — Но я… А дети? Как они будут без отца?

— Справимся. Да, и есть ещё одна пикантная новость. Вы с детьми официально мертвы! Но, думаю, пока так будет даже лучше…

***

Элизабет поднималась по лестнице в свою комнату, когда внезапный грохот в гостиной заставил её вздрогнуть и остановиться. Из приоткрытой двери раздавалось пыхтение и невнятные звуки какой-то возни. «Дети» — устало вздохнула она и поспешно зашагала по коридору. Следовало выяснить, что затеяли её непоседы до того, как они что-то учудят.

Тихо приоткрыв дверь, она остановилась на пороге, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия. Её сыновья обнаружились на тёмном ковре в середине комнаты, при этом они были так увлечены собой, что не заметили появления невольного зрителя их ссоры. Громко дыша и недовольно бормоча себе под нос, Эрик прижимал к груди какой-то журнал. Альти же старательно тянулся к бумажному изданию, но всё же проигрывал в борьбе брату.

— Эри, ну дай! Я тоже хочу посмотреть! — было видно, что он обижен и из всех сил старался не разрыдаться — уже сейчас, в их четыре года, бабушка учила наследников, что настоящие Блэк не плачут.

— Нет! Я первым нашёл! — стоял на своём младший.

— Ну, пожалуйста! Дай! — на этих словах Альти совершил рывок и дотянулся до журнала.

— Не-ет! — перепуганный Эрик стремительно взмахнул ногами в попытке защитить своё сокровище.

Элизабет не успела подбежать, как Альти согнулся пополам от полученного удара в живот. Еле сдерживаемые до этого слёзы обиды прорвались вместе с чувством резкой боли. Эрик, ещё не понявший, что сделал, сел и с улыбкой превосходства посмотрел на брата. Он победил.

— Эрик, как тебе не стыдно! — испуганная мать подхватила старшего сына и тут же принялась наводить диагностические чары, — Ты ведь мог его ранить! Он твой брат.

Удостоверившись, что с внутренними органами всё хорошо и Альти отделается только неприятными ощущениями, Элизабет прикрыла глаза и незаметно выдохнула. За её мальчишками нужен глаз да глаз, иначе не известно, как они могут себе навредить. Абсолютные непоседы.

— Альти, не плачь, милый, скоро всё пройдёт, — наложив восстанавливающие чары, Элизабет строго посмотрела на младшего сына, — Что нужно сказать?

Тот стоял с насупленным видом, не желая признавать что был неправ. Но под требовательным взглядом матери он вскоре сдался:

— Я не хотел, я случайно… Прости…

— Ты должен извиняться не передо мной, а перед братом, — дождавшись, когда тот повторит извинения, Элизабет потрепала по голове обоих мальчишек, — Вы ведь братья, причём близнецы. У вас нет никого ближе. Вы должны дружить и помогать друг другу, защищать.

— А как же ты, мам? — пытливо спросил Альти, шмыгнув носом.

— Да, ты ведь нас любишь! — поддержал его брат, — И мы тебя любим! И будем защищать!

— Конечно же я вас люблю, мои хорошие. Но мама — это мама, я не всегда смогу быть рядом. В этом случае вы должны полагаться друг на друга, а не драться между собой.

— Да, мам, — хором сказали близнецы, виновато опустив головы.

— Вот и славно, — Элизабет примирительно улыбнулась сыновьям и как-будто между прочим поинтересовалась, — из-за чего вы хоть поссорились?

— Вот, — Эрик разжал крепко стиснутые руки и показал матери обложку журнала — «Легенды Квиддича».

— Так вот оно что… Вас заинтересовали мётлы? Эрик, тебе следовало бы поделиться с братом. Вы можете посмотреть картинки вместе, — на этих словах младший надулся и недовольно запыхтел. Было видно, что он совсем не горел желанием делиться с братом своим сокровищем, но ослушаться мать не смел.

Увидев разочарование брата, Альти преувеличенно бодро произнёс:

— Не надо, пускай оставит себе. И вообще, мне это не интересно!

Элизабет только покачала головой. Её мальчикам ещё учиться и учиться, но пока время есть, а она будет стараться вырастить из них достойных наследников Блэк.

— Вы меня поняли? Больше никаких ссор, обещаете?

— Да, мам! — в выражение этих кристально честных глаз поверил бы любой.

***

В тёмном коридоре первого этажа было слышно приглушённое бормотание.

— Осторожно, Эри, ну ты и неуклюжий! — отчитал младшего братца Альтаир Блэк. Серьёзность в голосе мальчика заставила бы умилённо улыбнуться любого взрослого, не будь он свидетелем сцены преступления этих двоих.

— Я и так стараюсь, Альти, — тяжело дыша прошипел брат в ответ, — попробовал бы сам, это не просто!

— Ещё немного левее… Да, вот так. Ура! — раздался приглушённый удар, как если бы что-то тяжёлое упало на ковровую дорожку.

— Наконец-то… — выдохнул крепкий светловолосый мальчишка, едва ли не падая на пол вместе с братом на плечах. Тот в последний момент успел соскочить вниз, но повалился рядом с тяжело дышащим соучастником и довольно произнёс:

— Думаю, двух нам уж точно хватит.

— Я считаю, что и одной бы хватило… Мы ведь братья, смогли бы поделить улов.

— Но-но-но-но, — напустив на себя важный вид, авторитетно возразил ему брат. Ох, как Эри порой бесил этот всезнайка, но спорить с братом он не хотел, а потому почти всегда с ним соглашался, — А как же опыты? Одной недостаточно.

— Ладно, уговорил, — Эридан поднялся с пола и небрежно отряхнул одежду, — Хватай добычу и пойдём наверх, пока нас не заметили.

Спустя полчаса Элизабет решила проверить, как спят её мальчики. Пускай они были уже совсем взрослыми, — не далее как месяц назад им исполнилось по шесть лет, — заботливая мать никак не могла поверить, что её крохи выросли, и им не требуется поправлять одеяло во время тихого часа. К тому же, дети были единственным дорогим, что осталось у неё в жизни после скоропостижной смерти родителей. И, несмотря на то, что она как любая аристократка переложила часть заботы о детях на домового эльфа, тот порой был слишком добр к «маленьким наследникам» и потакал их шалостям.

К удивлению Элизабет в комнате Эридана было пусто, но мальчик вскоре обнаружился в соседней спальне — у брата. Её неожиданное появление прервало какой-то очень оживлённый спор, и дети с виноватыми улыбками посмотрели на мать. Они сидели на кровати в окружении белых клочков пуха, вооружённые ножницами, и исследовали какие-то игрушки. Мысленно поблагодарив судьбу за то, что её проказники не смогли добраться до ножей, она перевела задумчивый взгляд на предметы исследования. Странно, но таких страшных игрушек она не припоминала… Хотя они определённо казались ей знакомыми. Где только раздобыли?

— Разве вы не должны сейчас спать, мои дорогие? — окинула она строгим взглядом провинившихся мальчишек.

— Да, мам…

— Как вы только ухитрились всё это устроить? Здесь следует немедленно прибраться, пока ваша бабушка не узнала о том, что вы натворили, — эта угроза сильно напугала братьев, и они боязливо переглянулись между собой, на что Элизабет в душе посмеялась — когда-то и она была такой же.

— Кричер, — позвала она, — приберись здесь, пожалуйста.

Поняв, что наказание для них отменяется, и немного осмелев, Эридан вскинул любопытный взгляд на взрослых и спросил:

— Мам, скажи… А почему у них вместо мозгов — вата?

Едва взглянув на мальчишек, Кричер схватился за сердце и, издав приглушённый неясный вздох, тихо сполз на пол по стенке.

Всмотревшись получше, Элизабет наконец поняла, почему валяющиеся на кровати предметы показались ей знакомыми. Между мальчишками лежали распотрошённые головы домовых эльфов, являвшиеся пугающим украшением первого этажа особняка. Похоже, избежать наказания от строгой бабушки у проказников не выйдет. Но, с другой стороны — их давно уже стоило снять. Отличный повод избавиться от отвратительного украшения, которое Вальбурга ни в какую не хотела убирать — семейные традиции, видите ли. Да, её мальчики совершенно точно были сыновьями Сириуса Блэка.

***

Когда бабушка объявила братьям, что они стали достаточно взрослыми для того, чтобы начать учить что-то более серьёзное, чем простая каллиграфия и чтение, те восприняли эту новость с энтузиазмом. Это же так интересно — познавать что-то новое! Эридан даже смог выпросить у матери детскую метлу и учился летать, когда ему разрешали. Сидеть за учебниками ему нравилось не так сильно, как летать, но он быстро уяснил, что если хочешь заниматься любимым делом, не стоит слишком сильно огорчать бабушку в остальной учёбе…

Альтаир же поймал себя на том, что ему нравится учиться, познавать новое. Ему было интересно читать, причём, всё равно что. Важным был именно сам процесс получения новой информации, новых знаний. Библиотека Блэк, по крайней мере, та её часть, в которую допускали восьмилетнего мальчика, была полна увлекательных книг, раскрывавших перед любознательным чтецом множество основ и тайн окружающего мира. А что его ждало в закрытой части библиотеки, он мог лишь гадать и мечтать поскорее получить туда доступ.

На проводимых уроках бабушка очень интересно рассказывала про Рода: их история, даже скорее легенды, возникновение родов, отличительные черты и признаки, особенности магии, характеры представителей, их исторические и родственные связи. Не менее интересно было и на уроках истории магии. Здесь его поддерживал даже Эрик: младшего брата особенно заинтересовали войны. Этикет, правда, был скучноват, но достойные наследники древнего Рода должны уметь вести себя в обществе, не ударив в грязь лицом. Бабушка очень трепетно следила за их манерами, даже в обычной жизни не забывая напоминать о тех или иных оплошностях братьев. Ещё были основы травологии и зельеварения…

Эрик торопливо резал корень аира, занятия по зельеварению были неимоверны скучны. В спальне же его ждал свеженький номер «Всё для квиддича», который он с большим трудом уговорил выписать бабушку.

«Ну, зачем, скажите на милость, он должен запоминать состав зелья наизусть, если это всегда можно посмотреть в книге? Зачем запоминать как эти всякие корешки, листики и насекомые между собой сочетаются, если существуют готовые рецепты и таблицы?»

Он покосился на брата, тот резал свой корешок тщательно и аккуратно. «Он всегда делает всё с таким видом, будто это занятие важнее всего на свете. И как братцу это удается?»

В этот момент Альт закончил с нарезкой и бережно положил нож рядом. Потянувшись к справочнику «1000 магических растений и грибов», он остановился, почувствовав на себе взгляд брата. Посмотрев на работу Эри, он весело хмыкнул:

— Будешь так спешить — нашинкуешь пальцы, а не корень. Особенно если будешь следить за тем, что режу я, а не ты. Журнал никуда не убежит.

Эрик показал ему язык и вновь уткнулся в свои ингредиенты, неаккуратной горсткой лежащие на доске. «И откуда он всё знает?»  
Иногда его брат мог быть самым настоящим занудой. Какому нормальному человеку книжки могут быть интереснее квиддича? Только Альту. Определённо. Следующим «уроком» после зельеварения должен был быть Этикет. Обречённо вздохнув, Эри понял, что сил на ещё один наискучнейший предмет у него не хватит… Стоило развеяться.

Вальбурга окинула строгим взглядом мальчика, одиноко сидящего за столом в библиотеке. Здесь, в безмолвном царстве книг и свитков, проходило большинство занятий близнецов.

— Где Эридан?

Альтаир оторвался от чтения и выпрямился на стуле. Оглядев помещение, он кивнул своим мыслям и, склонив голову к плечу, ответил:

— Очевидно, не здесь, бабушка.

— Почему?

Альту стало весело. Сколько ещё времени потребуется бабушке на то, чтобы понять, что они с братом обладают совершенно разными характерами и интересами? С подавляемым смехом в голосе он произнёс:

— Смею предположить, что ему это не интересно…

— Не интересно?! Интересно или нет, он обязан знать Этикет как свои пять пальцев.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть хоть шанс не выучить его идеально, — безразличным тоном заявил Альтаир. Это была просто констатация факта, нельзя было понять, защищает ли он позицию брата или нет, — Вы контролируете каждый наш шаг.

— Хорошо, — в итоге согласилась Вальбурга, — Тогда, сегодняшний урок мы посвятим кое-чему более интересному. Твоему брату будет стыдно, что он решил прогулять занятие. Я начну обучать тебя искусству Интриги.


End file.
